Archivos de sonido (FNaF: SL)
Para más resultados sobre Archivos de sonido, véase Archivos de sonido (Redirección) Una lista completa de todos los archivos de sonido de Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. Cabe destacar que toda la música fue creada por Leon Riskin (Ionics Music). General Música del menú principal. Archivo:Gradual Liquidation.ogg Música que se reproduce al estar en la Private Room (Watch Your 6) Archivo:Private_Room-Música_de_ambiente-Sister_Location.ogg Música que se reproduce antes de que inicie una noche Archivo:Musica_de_Elevador_(Pre-Noche)-Sister_Location.ogg Música que se reproduce al terminar cada noche Archivo:Fin_de_la_noche-Sister_Location.ogg Música del Minijuego de Circus Baby (Turtle Crusher) Archivo:Minijuego_de_Circus_Baby_(Primer_Soundtrack).ogg Segunda versión de la música del '''Minijuego de Baby' Archivo:Minijuego_de_Circus_Baby_(Segundo_Soundtrack).ogg ''Música que se reproduce en el menú de la Noche Personalizada Archivo:Noche_Personalizada_OST_(Menú).ogg Una de las músicas que se reproduce en la Private Room durante la '''Noche Personalizada' (The Forbidden Nocturne)'' Archivo:Noche_Personalizada_OST_(The_Forbidden_Nocturne).ogg Una de las músicas que se reproduce en la '''Private Room' durante la Noche Personalizada (Drag Me to the Crusher)'' Archivo:Noche_Personalizada_OST_(Drag_Me_to_the_Crusher).ogg Una de las músicas que se reproduce en la '''Private Room' durante la Noche Personalizada (VentaBlack)'' Archivo:Noche_Personalizada_OST_(VentaBlack).ogg Música que se reproduce en las cinemáticas de la '''Noche Personalizada' Archivo:Noche_Personalizada_OST_(Cinematicas).ogg ''Música que se reproduce en la cinemática final de la '''Noche Personalizada. Archivo:Sister_Location_-_Cinemática_final_OST_(Demolition_Inevitable).ogg ''Tema principal de '''The Inmortal and the Restless. También es el tema que se reproduce en el Final Real.'' Archivo:The_Inmortal_and_the_Restless_-_Tema_(Sister_Location).ogg HandUnit (Interpretado por Andy Field y Jesse Adam) 1ra Noche Archivo:HandUnit-Diálogo_1_(Noche_1).ogg Archivo:HandUnit-Diálogo_2_(Noche_1).ogg Archivo:HandUnit-Diálogo_3_(Noche_1).ogg Archivo:HandUnit-Diálogo_4_(Noche_1).ogg Archivo:HandUnit-Diálogo_5_(Noche_1).ogg Archivo:HandUnit-Diálogo_6_(Noche_1).ogg Archivo:HandUnit-Diálogo_7_(Noche_1).ogg Archivo:HandUnit-Diálogo_8_(Noche_1).ogg Archivo:HandUnit-Diálogo_9_(Noche_1).ogg Archivo:HandUnit-Diálogo_10_(Noche_1).ogg Archivo:HandUnit-Diálogo_11_(Noche_1).ogg Archivo:HandUnit-Diálogo_12_(Noche_1).ogg Archivo:HandUnit-Diálogo_13_(Noche_1).ogg Archivo:HandUnit-Diálogo_14_(Noche_1).ogg Archivo:HandUnit-Diálogo_15_(Noche_1).ogg Archivo:HandUnit-Diálogo_16_(Noche_1).ogg Archivo:HandUnit-Diálogo_17_(Noche_1).ogg 2da Noche Archivo:HandUnit_-_Diálogo_1_(Noche_2).ogg Archivo:HandUnit_-_Diálogo_2_(Noche_2).ogg Archivo:HandUnit_-_Diálogo_3_(Noche_2).ogg Archivo:HandUnit_-_Diálogo_4_(Noche_2).ogg Archivo:Angsty_Teen_-_Diálogo_1.ogg Archivo:Angsty_Teen_-_Diálogo_2.ogg Archivo:Angsty_Teen_-_Diálogo_3.ogg Archivo:Angsty_Teen_-_Diálogo_4.ogg (Este audio es incomprensible, pero al aumentar la velocidad, se puede oír la siguientes palabras) Archivo:Angsty_Teen_-_Diálogo_5.ogg Archivo:Angsty_Teen_-_Diálogo_5.5.ogg Archivo:Angsty_Teen_-_Diálogo_6.ogg Archivo:Angsty_Teen_-_Diálogo_7.ogg Archivo:HandUnit_-_Diálogo_5_(Noche_2).ogg Archivo:HandUnit_-_Diálogo_6_(Noche_2).ogg Archivo:HandUnit_-_Diálogo_7_(Noche_2).ogg Archivo:HandUnit_-_Diálogo_8_(Noche_2).ogg Archivo:HandUnit_-_Diálogo_9_(Noche_2).ogg Archivo:HandUnit_-_Diálogo_10_(Noche_2).ogg Archivo:HandUnit_-_Diálogo_11_(Noche_2).ogg Archivo:HandUnit_-_Diálogo_12_(Noche_2).ogg Archivo:HandUnit_-_Diálogo_13_(Noche_2).ogg Archivo:HandUnit_-_Diálogo_14_(Noche_2).ogg 3ra Noche Archivo:HandUnit_-_Diálogo_1_(Noche_3).ogg Archivo:HandUnit_-_Diálogo_2_(Noche_3).ogg Archivo:HandUnit_-_Diálogo_3_(Noche_3).ogg Archivo:HandUnit_-_Diálogo_4_(Noche_3).ogg Archivo:HandUnit_-_Diálogo_5_(Noche_3).ogg Archivo:HandUnit_-_Diálogo_6_(Noche_3).ogg Archivo:HandUnit_-_Diálogo_7_(Noche_3).ogg Archivo:HandUnit_-_Diálogo_8_(Noche_3).ogg Archivo:HandUnit_-_Diálogo_9_(Noche_3).ogg Archivo:HandUnit_-_Diálogo_10_(Noche_3).ogg Archivo:HandUnit_-_Diálogo_11_(Noche_3).ogg Archivo:HandUnit_-_Diálogo_12_(Noche_3).ogg Archivo:HandUnit_-_Diálogo_13_(Noche_3).ogg Archivo:HandUnit_-_Diálogo_14_(Noche_3).ogg Archivo:HandUnit_-_Diálogo_15_(Noche_3).ogg Archivo:HandUnit_-_Diálogo_17_(Noche_3).ogg Archivo:HandUnit_-_Diálogo_16_(Noche_3).ogg Archivo:HandUnit_-_Diálogo_18_(Noche_3).ogg Archivo:HandUnit_-_Diálogo_19_(Noche_3).ogg 5ta Noche Archivo:HandUnit_-_Diálogo_1_(Noche_5).ogg Archivo:HandUnit_-_Diálogo_2_(Noche_5).ogg Archivo:HandUnit_-_Diálogo_3_(Noche_5).ogg Archivo:HandUnit_-_Diálogo_4_(Noche_5).ogg Archivo:HandUnit_-_Diálogo_5_(Noche_5).ogg Archivo:HandUnit_-_Diálogo_6_(Noche_5).ogg Archivo:HandUnit_-_Diálogo_7_(Noche_5).ogg Archivo:HandUnit_-_Diálogo_8_(Noche_5).ogg Archivo:HandUnit_-_Diálogo_9_(Noche_5).ogg Final Verdadero Archivo:HandUnit_-_Diálogo_10_(Noche_5).ogg Final Falso Archivo:HandUnit_-_Diálogo_11_(Noche_5).ogg Animatrónicos Sonido del jumpscare de Funtime Freddy al atacar al jugador. Archivo:Scream op5-7.ogg Sonido del jumpscare de Funtime Foxy y Ennard al atacar al jugador. Archivo:FNaF SL - Funtime Foxy Jumpscare.ogg Sonido del jumpscare de Ballora, Bon-Bon y Ennard al atacar al jugador. Archivo:Scream op5-8.ogg Caja musical de Ballora (Crumbling Dreams). Archivo:Crumbling Dreams v3.ogg Sonido del jumpscare de Bidybab y Minireena al atacar al jugador. Archivo:FNaF SL - Bidybab y Minireena Jumpscare.ogg Sonido del jumpscare de Ennard al atacar al jugador en el Private Room. Archivo:FNaF SL - Ennard Jumpscare.ogg Sonidos que reproduce Ennard al moverse por la Private Room. center center center center center center center center center center center center Pasos que produce Funtime Freddy al moverse por la Private Room durante la Noche Personalizada (Izquierda a Derecha). Archivo:Funtime_Freddy_-_Pasos_-_Izquierda_a_Derecha_(Sister_Location_Custom_Night).ogg Pasos que produce Funtime Freddy al moverse por la Private Room durante la Noche Personalizada (Derecha a Izquierda). Archivo:Funtime_Freddy_-_Pasos_-_Derecha_a_Izquierda_(Sister_Location_Custom_Night).ogg Sonidos que produce Funtime Foxy al golpear la puerta de la oficina en la Noche Personalizada. Archivo:Funtime_Foxy_-_Golpeando_la_puerta_(Sister_Location_-_Custom_Night).ogg Risas que producen las Minireenas al estar enfrente de la pantalla del jugador en la Noche Personalizada. Archivo:Minireena_-_Risa_1_(Sister_Location_-_Custom_Night).ogg Archivo:Minireena_-_Risa_2_(Sister_Location_-_Custom_Night).ogg Archivo:Minireena_-_Risa_3_(Sister_Location_-_Custom_Night).ogg Archivo:Minireena_-_Risa_4_(Sister_Location_-_Custom_Night).ogg Archivo:Minireena_-_Risa_5_(Sister_Location_-_Custom_Night).ogg Archivo:Minireena_-_Risa_6_(Sister_Location_-_Custom_Night).ogg Archivo:Minireena_-_Risa_7_(Sister_Location_-_Custom_Night).ogg Archivo:Minireena_-_Risa_8_(Sister_Location_-_Custom_Night).ogg Archivo:Minireena_-_Risa_9_(Sister_Location_-_Custom_Night).ogg Archivo:Minireena_-_Risa_10_(Sister_Location_-_Custom_Night).ogg Risas que produce Bonnet al aparecer en la oficina durante la Noche Personalizada. Archivo:Bonnet_-_Risa_1_(Sister_Location_-_Custom_Night).ogg Archivo:Bonnet_-_Risa_2_(Sister_Location_-_Custom_Night).ogg Archivo:Bonnet_-_Risa_3_(Sister_Location_-_Custom_Night).ogg Archivo:Bonnet_-_Risa_4_(Sister_Location_-_Custom_Night).ogg Sonido que producen Bidybab y Bon-Bon al golpear sus respectivas puertas. Archivo:Private_Room_-_Golpe_en_la_puerta_-_Bidybab_y_Bon_Bon_(Sister_Location_-_Custom_Night).ogg Interferencia que se produce al aparecer el aviso de Lolbit. center Circus Baby (Interpretada por Heather Masters) 2da Noche Archivo:Baby01.ogg Archivo:Baby02.ogg 3ra Noche Archivo:Baby night 3 2.ogg 4ta Noche Archivo:Circus_Baby-Noche_4_(Dialogo_1).ogg Archivo:Circus_Baby-Noche_4_(Dialogo_2).ogg Archivo:Circus_Baby-Noche_4_(Dialogo_3).ogg Archivo:Circus_Baby-Noche_4_(Dialogo_4).ogg 5ta Noche Archivo:Baby 5 01.ogg Archivo:Baby 5 02.ogg Archivo:Baby Number 01.ogg Archivo:Baby Number 02.ogg Archivo:Baby Number 03.ogg Archivo:Baby Number 04.ogg Archivo:Baby Number 05.ogg Archivo:Baby Number 06.ogg Archivo:Baby Number 07.ogg Archivo:Baby Number 08.ogg Archivo:Baby_Number_09.ogg Archivo:Baby 5 03A.ogg Archivo:Baby 5 03B.ogg Archivo:Baby 5 04.ogg Final verdadero Archivo:Circus_Baby_-_Noche_5_(Dirección_1).ogg Archivo:Circus_Baby_-_Noche_5_(Dirección_2).ogg Archivo:Circus_Baby_-_Noche_5_(Dirección_3).ogg Archivo:Circus_Baby_-_Noche_5_(Dirección_4).ogg Archivo:Circus_Baby_-_Noche_5_(Dirección_5).ogg Archivo:Circus_Baby_-_Noche_5_(Dirección_6).ogg Archivo:Circus_Baby_-_Noche_5_(Dirección_7).ogg Archivo:Circus_Baby_-_Noche_5_(Dirección_8).ogg Archivo:Circus_Baby_-_Noche_5_(Dirección_9).ogg Archivo:Circus_Baby_-_Noche_5_(Dirección_10).ogg Archivo:Circus_Baby_-_Noche_5_(Dirección_11).ogg Archivo:Circus_Baby_-_Noche_5_-_Dialogo_final_(Real_Ending).oga Final falso Archivo:B final 01.ogg Archivo:B final 02.ogg Archivo:B final 03.ogg Archivo:B final 04.ogg Archivo:B final 05.ogg Archivo:B final 06.ogg Archivo:B final 07.ogg Archivo:B final 08.ogg Archivo:B final 09.ogg Archivo:B final 10.ogg Archivo:B final 11.ogg Archivo:B final 12.ogg Archivo:B final 13.ogg Archivo:B final 14.ogg Archivo:B final 15.ogg Archivo:B final 16.ogg Noche Personalizada Archivo:Baby - You won't die (Sister Location - Custom Night).ogg Bidybab (Interpretada por Zehra Jane Naqvi) 2da Noche Archivo:Bidybab_-_Diálogo_1.ogg Archivo:Bidybab_-_Diálogo_2.ogg Archivo:Bidybab_-_Diálogo_3.ogg Archivo:Bidybab_-_Diálogo_4.ogg Archivo:Bidybab_-_Diálogo_5.ogg Archivo:Bidybab_-_Diálogo_6.ogg Archivo:Bidybab_-_Diálogo_7.ogg Archivo:Bidybab_-_Diálogo_8.ogg Jumpscare de Bidybab (comparte el mismo audio con Minireena) Archivo:FNaF SL - Bidybab y Minireena Jumpscare.ogg Noche Personalizada Archivo:Bidybab_-_I_don't_want_to_play_(Sister_Location_-_Custom_Night).ogg Archivo:Bidybab_-_I'm_goind_to_find_(Sister_Location_-_Custom_Night).ogg Archivo:Bidybab_-_I'm_going_to_get_(Sister_Location_-_Custom_Night).ogg.ogg Funtime Freddy (Interpretado por Kellen Goff) 2da Noche Archivo:Freddy02.ogg Archivo:Freddy03.ogg Archivo:Freddy04.ogg Archivo:Freddy05.ogg Archivo:Freddy06.ogg Archivo:Freddy07.ogg Archivo:Freddy09.ogg Archivo:Freddy10.ogg Noche Personalizada Archivo:Funtime_Freddy_-_Intro_(Sister_Location_-_Custom_Night).ogg Archivo:Funtime_Freddy_-_Don't_keep_waiting_(Sister_Location_-_Custom_Night).ogg Archivo:Funtime_Freddy_-_Knock_Knock_(Sister_Location_-_Custom_Night).ogg Archivo:Funtime_Freddy_-_Ready_or_not_(Sister_Location_-_Custom_Night).ogg Archivo:Funtime_Freddy_-_Oh_birthday_boy_(Sister_Location_-_Custom_Night).ogg Archivo:Funtime_Freddy_-Go_get_him_(Sister_Location_-_Custom_Night).ogg Archivo:Funtime_Freddy_-_¡GO_GET_HIM!_(Sister_Location_-_Custom_Night).ogg Archivo:Funtime_Freddy_-_Surprise_(Sister_Location_-_Custom_Night).ogg Archivo:Funtime_Freddy_-_Party_pooper_(Sister_Location_-_Custom_Night).ogg Bon Bon (Interpretado por Becky E. Shrimpton) Archivo:Bon01.ogg Archivo:Bon02.ogg Archivo:Bon03.ogg Archivo:Bon04.ogg Archivo:Bon05.ogg Archivo:Bon06.ogg Archivo:Bon07.ogg Risas de Bon Bon. Archivo:Bonnie Giggle01.ogg Archivo:Bonnie Giggle02.ogg Archivo:Bonnie Giggle03.ogg Archivo:Bonnie Giggle04.ogg Ballora (Interpretada por Michella Moss) 2da Noche Archivo:Ballora2.ogg Archivo:Whisper1b.ogg Archivo:Whisper2b.ogg Archivo:Whisper3b.ogg Noche Personalizada Archivo:Ballora_-_Canción_(Sister_Location_-_Custom_Night).ogg Archivo:Ballora_-_Save_me_a_dance_(Sister_Location_-_Custom_Night).ogg Bonnet Archivo:Bonnet Llevame contigo (Custom Night).ogg Minireena Risas que producen las Minireenas al estar enfrente de la pantalla del jugador en la Noche Personalizada. Archivo:Minireena_-_Risa_1_(Sister_Location_-_Custom_Night).ogg Archivo:Minireena_-_Risa_2_(Sister_Location_-_Custom_Night).ogg Archivo:Minireena_-_Risa_3_(Sister_Location_-_Custom_Night).ogg Archivo:Minireena_-_Risa_4_(Sister_Location_-_Custom_Night).ogg Archivo:Minireena_-_Risa_5_(Sister_Location_-_Custom_Night).ogg Archivo:Minireena_-_Risa_6_(Sister_Location_-_Custom_Night).ogg Archivo:Minireena_-_Risa_7_(Sister_Location_-_Custom_Night).ogg Archivo:Minireena_-_Risa_8_(Sister_Location_-_Custom_Night).ogg Archivo:Minireena_-_Risa_9_(Sister_Location_-_Custom_Night).ogg Archivo:Minireena_-_Risa_10_(Sister_Location_-_Custom_Night).ogg Computadora central (Interpretada por Julie Shields) Archivo:Computer_Voice_-_Circus_Gallery_(Ventilación_abierta).ogg Archivo:Computer_Voice_-_Conducto_de_entrada.ogg Archivo:Computer_Voice_-_Funtime_Auditorium_(Ventilación_abierta).ogg Archivo:Computer_Voice_-_Ballora_Gallery_(Ventilación_abierta).ogg Archivo:Computer_Voice_-_Breaker_Room.ogg Archivo:Computer_Voice_-_Parts_&_Services.ogg Archivo:Computer_Voice_-_Acceso_denegado.ogg Archivo:Computer_Voice_-_Acceso_garantizado.ogg Archivo:Computer_Voice_-_Detector_de_movimiento_de_ventana.ogg Archivo:Computer_Voice_-_Control_técnico.ogg Cinemáticas Introducción Archivo:Sister_Location_-_Introducción.ogg 1ra Noche "Papi, ¿por qué no me dejas jugar con ella?." center 2da Noche "Papi, permites que los otros niños puedan ir a verla, ¿por qué no me dejas a mi también?." center 3ra Noche "Papi, por una vez, déjame ir a jugar con ella. Es muy bonita y brillante... ¿acaso no la creaste solo para mí?." center 4ta Noche "Papi, ¡ella puede inflar globos!. ¿Tú la has visto hacer eso?. Oh papi... déjame ir con ella..." center 5ta Noche "Papi no está mirando..." center (Más tarde esa misma noche) "No le digas a papi que estoy aquí. Quiero ver tu espectáculo. No entiendo porque no quiere que venga a verte, ¡eres maravillosa!... ¿A dónde se han ido todos los otros niños?." center Cinemática final de la Noche Personalizada Archivo:Michael_Afton_-_Diálogo_(Sister_Location).ogg The Inmortal and the Restless 1ra Noche Archivo:The_Inmortal_and_the_Restless_-_Episodio_1_(Sister_Location).ogg 2da Noche Archivo:The_Inmortal_and_the_Restless_-_Episodio_2_(Sister_Location).ogg 4ta Noche Archivo:The_Inmortal_and_the_Restless_-_Episodio_3_(Sister_Location).ogg 5ta Noche Archivo:The_Inmortal_and_the_Restless_-_Episodio_4_(Sister_Location).ogg Minijuego de Circus Baby Grito que produce la niña al acercarse a Circus Baby. Archivo:Minijuego_de_Circus_Baby_-_Grito_de_la_Niña_(Sister_Location).ogg Niña 5ta Noche center center center center center center center center Ambientación Elevator Sonido de ambiente del Elevator. Archivo:Elevator_-_Ambientación_-_Bajada_(Sister_Location).ogg Bongos que suenan en la 3ra Noche. Archivo:Elevator_-_Ambientación_-_Bongos_casuales_(Sister_Location).ogg Circus Control Sonido de ambiente de Circus Control Archivo:Circus_Control_-_Ambientación_(Sister_Location).ogg Sonido de ambiente de Circus Control cuando los sistemas están apagados. Archivo:Circus_Control_-_Ambientación_-_Sistemas_Apagados_(Sister_Location).ogg Scooping Room Sonido del Scooper en la 5ta Noche al asesinar al jugador. center Alarma que suena cuando el Scooper esta a punto de activarse. Archivo:Scooping_Room_-_Alarma_(Sister_Location).ogg Otros Archivo:Empleados_-_4ta_Noche_(Sister_Location).ogg Referencias Categoría:Archivos de sonido Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Categoría:Archivos de sonido (FNaF: SL)